neepfandomcom-20200213-history
The Free City of Fa'ark
Fa'ark, 'referred to as Faerk in earlier records, one of the independent city-states of 'Aal'Jadros, located on a group of islands in the middle of the Silver Sea. It's one of the largest cities within the known world, even going as far as to rival the size of the human capital of Roi Trune. The cities flag is made up of three anchors on upon and sea blue separated by a golden band. Government Defences Industry and Trade History The namesake and origins of the city are ancient at this point. Of course, there are rumours and stories of how the city came to be, some saying the Beast Son of Kermon brought his followers here during the Crusades of Man, or that it was set up as a defence fort by some long forgotten dwarven empire to defend their coasts form foreign navies. The Age of Myth As mentioned above the full history of Fa'ark is unknown, there have been many theories put forward by the High Scholars of the Bastion but the lack of written information on the subject means it is likely no one will ever know. Underneath the modern day city, there are traces of a few different cultures, it appears as though the city has been taken by multiple different empires throughout the ages and each empire has added to the island in their own way. The largest and oldest part of the undercity has traces of ancient Dwarven architecture that has similarites to other dwarven structures from the beginning of the Age of Myth, some scholars believe that this part of the city could be over 75,000 years old. But other than this not much is known about the city until the Mortal Age. The Sea Giant of Fa'ark There are myths and stories, still around to this day, that talk of a giant that lived in the area where modern-day Fa'ark sits. This giant would stand tall above the calm waves of the Silver Sea looking over all ships that passed through his domain. The stories say that the giant held an ever burning torch high above his head, this torch would burn night and day guiding ships safely through the archipelago that sits in the middle of the Silver Sea. In his other hand, the giant wielded a curved sabre that he would use to fight off giant sea monsters that threatened any ships. The origins of this giant are unknown, it is also unknown if there was any sort of settlement present near the giant during this time but there are some records that hint to a small trading port of sorts. The High Scholars have yet to come to an agreement on when, why and who built the giant. Some people have theorized that the giant might have been created by Daranak, the god of oceans, to protect the seas, or some have even stated that the giant could have been Daranak himself. But in truth, no one knows its origins. Stogoth The Lion of the Sea The great pirate king Stogoth the Lion of the Sea and his Silver Fleet are said to of been the founders of the first free cities. It was after decades of ruling over the Silver Seas Stogoth decided to create the free cities where all would be equal and the people would choose how they would live. It is said that he named his first and largest of these cities Far Rock, which over time may have grown into modern day Fa'ark. The Mortal Age When the first trade routes between Society Being the largest city on the continent and having no ties to any of the thirteen kingdoms, the social structure of Fa'ark is unlike any other. Population Fa'ark is the very definition of a melting pot. Out of all the mortal races, there is no clear majority like there is in most areas, even the beast races walk freely amongst others.